Blast from the Past Pt 7 Deathly Hallows
by Lotr030201
Summary: When the younger versions of Molly and Arthur Weasley come to the present time, they end up having to help Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and end up getting into more trouble than they ever imagined. Part 7 of my 7 part story. This is it, guys. This is the last one. Hope you enjoy it!
1. The Eight Harrys

A/N: I will be saying Big Bill and Little Bill (hahaha Little Bill) anyway. That way you know which one is which.

Chapter One

The Burrow was really quiet for what it's usually like. Ron was outside. Molly, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were making supper.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Tell your father and Arthur supper's nearly ready." Ron stood there for a couple of more minutes, and then went. The older Bill Apperated into the room. He saw little Bill.

"That's just frigging weird." He said. Fleur was behind him. Molly looked out. Things now, she knew, were going to change. Drastically.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone arrived outside of Harry's house. He opened the door. Hagrid was there.

"Hello, Harry." He said.

"Alright. Wow." Harry was amazed. Ron ran up and gave him a hug. Hermione gave him one next. Molly's was almost backbreaking. Arthur's was a bit softer than his girlfriend's. "Hello."

"You're looking fit."

"Yeah, he's absolutely gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him?" Mad-Eye said, going into the house.

"Evening." Harry said. Everyone went into the front room, and Mad-Eye dropped a bag of clothes. Kingsly and Mr. Weasley walked in next. "Kingsly, I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister."

"You are more important." Kingsly told him. Bill (big Bill. Baby Bill was back at the Burrow) walked in.

"Hello, Harry." He said. "Bill Weasley."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you." Harry shook his hand.

"He was never always this handsome." Fred said, walking in.

"Dead ugly." George added, following his twin.

"True enough." Bill smiled at his younger brothers. "Owe it all to a werewolf, name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day."

"You're still beautiful to me, William." Fleur kissed her fiancée's cheek.

"Just remember, Fleur, Bill takes his stakes on the raw side now." Lupin said, walking in.

"My husband, the joker." Tonks said, shaking her head. "By the way, wait till you hear the news. Remus and I—"

"Alright, alright." Mad-Eye said, coming in. Apparently he had left the room. "We'll have time for a cozy catch-up later. We've got to get the hell out of here. And soon. Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"What's the Trace?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: Brooms, Thestrals and the like. We go in pairs. That way, if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one?"

Mad-Eye pulled out his flask. "I believe you're familiar with the particular brew."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Told you he'd take it well." Hermione said.

"No, if you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I—"

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron asked.

"No, no. This is different." Harry snapped. "I mean, taking that, becoming me. No."

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." Fred said.

"Yeah. Imagine if something went wrong, and we ended up a scrawny, specky git forever."

"Everyone here is of age, Potter." Mad-Eye said. "They've all agreed to take the risk."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Technically, I've been coerced." The man said. "Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. Always been a huge admirer."

"Nip it, Mundungus! Alright, Granger, as discussed."

Hermione tore some hair out of Harry's head and walked over to Mad-Eye. Harry's hand flew to the back of his head.

"Blimey, Hermione." He said.

"Straight in here, if you please."

Hermione placed the hairs into the flask and it began to fizz. Mad-Eye shook it up a little bit and then Fred, George, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Mundungus, and Molly gathered around. Mad-Eye spoke. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning: It tastes like goblin piss." He held it out to Fred.

"Have a lot of experiences with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred asked, taking it. Mad-Eye glared at him. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." He took a drink, and groaned. Everyone passed it down, and they all began to turn into Harry. In a matter of seconds, they were Harry.

"Wow." The twins said. "We're identical."

"Not yet you're not." Mad-Eye snapped. He threw the clothes out of the bag.

"Haven't got anything more sporting, have you?" George asked.

"Yeah, I don't really fancy this color." Fred said.

"Well, fancy this." Mad-Eye said. "You're not you. So shut it and strip."

"Alright, alright." Mundungus said.

"You'll need to change too, Potter."

"Bill, look away. I'm hideous." Fleur said.

"I knew she was lying about that tattoo." Ron said.

"Is it just me, or are you guys self-conscious?" Molly asked.

"I think it's just you." Arthur said.

"Harry," Hermione said, putting on glasses. "Your eyesight really is awful."

"Right then. We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a Protector. Mundungus, stick tight to me. I wanna keep an eye on you." Mad-Eye said. "As for Harry—"

"Yes?" said all the duplicates.

"The real Harry. Where the devil are you, anyway?"

"Here." Harry raised his hand.

"You'll ride with Hagrid."

"I brought you here 16 years ago when you were no bigger than a Bowtruckle." Hagrid said. "Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now."

"Yes, it's all very touching. Let's go!" Mad-Eye told them, and everyone walked out of the house. Everyone was paired off. Ron and Tonks, George and Lupin, Fred and Mr. Weasley, Molly and Arthur, Harry and Hagrid, Hermione and Kingsly, Bill and Fleur. "Head for the Burrows. We'll rendezvous there. On the count of three. Hold tight, Harry." Hagrid started his bike, and Harry grabbed onto the small windshield in front of him. "One, two, three!" Mad-Eye slammed his walking stick down, and everyone flew off. While they were flying, they saw Mad-Eye and Mundungus go off after them. Suddenly, they saw Death Eaters.

"Which one?" one called.

"Where are you?" one yelled.

"He's on your right!" one yelled. Molly made sure that Hagrid and Harry were clear before she started fighting. A Death Eater flew towards her and she kept shooting spells towards him when he finally knocked her off her broom.

"Molly!" Arthur yelled. He flew down after her and caught her. Molly got onto the broom, whimpered and held him tight. They saw one Harry have a bloody ear. Mad-Eye and Mundungus, however, were nowhere to be found. "We need to get out of here." Arthur told her. "It's not safe."

They left and arrived just as Kingsly and Hermione did. The potion wore off of Molly and Hermione. They were themselves again. Lupin, Hagrid, and Harry ran out. "Wait." Lupin said. He held his wand out to Kingsly, who did the same.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsly said.

""Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him."" Lupin answered.

"What gave you away?"

"Hedwig, I think." Harry said. "She was trying to protect me. There was another whoosh sound and Bill and Fleur arrived, as did Ron and Tonks. Hermione ran forward, and hugged him.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"Deserves that. Brilliant, he was." Tonks said. "I wouldn't be standing here without him." She hugged Lupin.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron said. Hermione took the glasses off of him. Harry, Molly, and Arthur ran forward and hugged Ron. Another whoosh, and Fred and Mr. Weasley arrived.

"We the last back?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Where's George?" Fred asked. Noticing Lupin's grave look, Fred ran into the house, the others following him. They saw George on the couch, the side of his head bloodied. Mrs. Weasley was there next him, while Fred went over to him, and knelt in front of his twin. "How you feeling, Georgie?" he asked.

"Saint-like." George answered.

"Come again?"

"Saint-like. I'm holy. I'm holey, Fred, get it?" he pointed to his missing ear.

"The whole wide world of ear-related humor and you go for "I'm holey." That's pathetic."

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you."

Bill walked in. "Mad-Eye's dead." He said. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapperated."

Everyone in the house was dead silent. Not even little Bill made a noise.


	2. Bill and Fleur's Wedding

Chapter Two

```~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~```

It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding and Harry's birthday. The boys, besides George and Harry, were outside.

"Ready when you are." Fred said. He and Ron were doing their best with the tent. Arthur sat back while Fred and Ron began goofing off.

"Please pay attention!" Mr. Weasley scolded. "It's your brother's wedding. Buck up!"

Arthur went over to help, but then the tent began to falter. "Oops."

"Come on. Keep up." Mr. Weasley said. It wasn't too long after that George came out to help. "All together now. One, two, three." They began to raise the tent. Successfully this time. "How's it looking at your end, boys?"

"Brilliant." Fred and George answered. They had it set up and then George spoke. "Bloody hell." He said. "What's the Minister of Magic doing here?"

"Ron." Arthur nudged inside, and the two ran in just as Hermione, Harry, and Molly walked into the room. Molly, though, was holding baby Bill.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter." The Minister answered. The five sat down as the Minister put a small folded up bag type object on the table. Little Bill gurgled.

"And this is...?"

Scrimgeour pulled out some parchment and it opened itself and floated in the air. ""Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making in the hope that, when things seem most dark, it will show him the light."" Scrimgeour opened the pouch and handed Ron what looked like a lighter.

"Dumbledore left this for me?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Yeah."

"Brilliant. What is it?"

"Open it."

Ron pressed down on the button and all the lights went into the object. He pressed the button again and the lights returned. "Wicked."

Scrimgeour turned back to the will. ""To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _in the hope that she find it entertaining and instructive."" He took the book out and set it in front of her.

"Mum used to read me those." Ron said. "_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump._"" Everyone looked at him. "Come on. Babbitty Rabbitty. No?" Harry shook his head.

""To Molly Leslie Prewett, I leave my of the individual pictures I had of her brothers taken with the original photo of the first Order of the Phoenix, so that when she seems lonely, she only has to look up to her older brothers."" Scrimgeour handed her the photos that Molly cradled to her breast. ""To Arthur Jonathon Weasley, I leave my copy of Muggles and Their Habits, so that when things seem down, he can find it entertaining and enlightening."" He handed the book to Arthur, which Arthur took gratefully.

"Neat." He smiled.

""To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill."" Scrimgeour handed Harry the shiny golden ball. He took it.

"Is that it then?" Harry asked.

"Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs—"

"To Harry." Hermione said. "It belongs to Harry. It came to him when he most needed it in the Chamber of Secrets."

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger. That does not make it that wizard's property. And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown."

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"The sword is missing. I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter, but you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong."

```~~~THAT NIGHT~~~```

Everyone was in the tent dancing to folk music and having a good time. Except for baby Bill. He was asleep. Arthur spun Molly in the air before the last note, and Molly laughed. She couldn't find Harry anywhere, but she was sure he was fine. Mrs. Weasley glared at her husband.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You never dance with me anymore."

"Yes I do."

"Well, not like that. Not like we used to."

"Molly."

"What?"

"Care to dance?"

Mrs. Weasley sat there for a minute, and then gave in. "Oh, alright." They began dancing like their doubles did. Molly smiled. That song ended right when Mr. Weasley lifted his wife, put her feet on the ground, dipped her, pulled her back up and kissed her.

Someone came up behind Molly. "Boo." He said. Molly jumped, turned around, and hugged her boyfriend.

"Arthur." She said. Arthur smirked and then kissed her.

"What?"

"Mean."

"How?"

"You scared me."

A Patronus came into the room. People stopped, gasped, and murmured. Kingsly's voice filled the room.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead." The voice went to a whisper. "They are coming. They are coming." The Patronus left and everyone began to panic. People Disapperated to get home safely. Suddenly, Death Eaters arrived inside the tent, traveling there by their black mist. People screamed. There was fire. Molly began to run out.

"Molly!" Arthur shouted. "Molly where are you going?"

"I have to get Bill!"

"We'll get him, don't worry about it!" Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. Lupin caught him.

"Harry! Go! Go!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly, and Arthur caught up with each other and Disapperated. They ended up in the middle of a street, in front of an oncoming bus. Hermione pulled them out of the way, and they leaned on the railing behind them. They walked on a bit.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Shaftesbury Avenue." Hermione answered. "I used to come to the theater here with Mum and Dad. I don't know why I thought of it. It just popped into my head. This way." The five walked into an alleyway. "We need to change." Hermione opened her small beaded bag. She reached in and pulled out a shirt.

"How the ruddy...?" Ron wondered.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." She handed some clothes to Harry, and then some to Molly and Arthur.

"You're amazing, you are." Ron said.

"Always the tone of surprise." There was a tumbling noise. "Ah. That'll be the books."

```~~~CAFÉ~~~```

"What about all the people at the wedding?" Harry asked. "Do you think we should go back?"

"They were after you, mate." Ron told him. "We'd put everyone in danger by going back."

"Ron's right." Hermione said.

"So we're basically on the run, then." Molly figured.

"Basically, yeah." Arthur put an arm around her. Molly shook her head.

"I'm so worried."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure his older double is taking care of him." Arthur held his girlfriend close. They heard muffled music. A woman stood there, waiting to take their order. She cleared her throat.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"A cappuccino, please." Hermione ordered.

"You?" she motioned to Ron.

"What she said."

"Same." Harry ordered.

"Uh...same, I guess." Molly said. Arthur nodded. The woman left.

"So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"It's too dangerous." Hermione told him. "If Voldemort really has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground, into hiding."

"My rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the Burrow." Harry said. Hermione shook her head. Two men walked in. "You're joking."

Hermione sighed. "I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case."

"By the way," Ron said. "These jeans, not my favorite."

"Down!" Harry shouted. Everyone ducked under the table as spells flew their way. They fought for a while, until they finally stopped the Death Eaters with a spell. The woman walked out, amazed.

"Go." Hermione told her. "Leave."

The woman left back way.

"Lock the door, get the lights." Harry told them. Ron opened the Deluminator and took the lights. Hermione lowered the blinds. They looked at one Death Eater who was knocked out. "This one's name is Rowle. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore."

"This is Dolohov." Ron said, with an angry edge in his voice. "I recognize him from the wanted posters. So what are we going to do with you, hey? Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn't you?"

"If we kill them, they'll know we were here." Harry spoke up.

"Ron." Hermione said.

"Suppose he did Mad-Eye." Ron snapped. "How would you feel then?"

"You killed my brothers. You son of a bitch!" Molly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the paralyzed man.

"Molly!" Arthur held her back. Molly started sobbing.

"It's better we wipe their memories." Harry said.

"You're the boss." Ron said. Arthur held his girlfriend close as she stopped. "Hermione," he touched her cheek. "You're the best at spells."

Hermione walked up to Dolohov. She held out her wand. "_Obliviate_." She said quietly.


	3. Information

Chapter Three

They walked out.

"How is it they knew we were there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?" Hermione suggested.

"Can't be." Ron said. "Trace breaks at 17. It's wizarding law."

"He's right." Arthur said. Hermione gasped and stopped walking.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We didn't celebrate your birthday, Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh, no. That's right." Molly said. "Damn it."

"Ginny, Molly, and I, we prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding."

"Hermione, Molly, honestly, I appreciate the thought," Harry said, "but really given the fact that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago..." he stopped talking.

"Right. Perspective."

"We need to get off the streets, get somewhere safe." Ron said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They watched as Number 12 Grimmauld Place showed itself, and then walked in. The fog or dust on the floor started swirling. It formed into Dumbledore, and flew towards them with an outstretched hand. Hermione and Molly screamed, and when it reached them it went away.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Probably Mad-Eye's ides, in case Snape decided to come snooping."

There was a clattering noise. Molly screamed again and hid behind Arthur.

"It's nothing." Arthur reassured. "Probably just a mouse or a squirrel or something."

"_Homenum Revelio_." Hermione said. Nothing happened. "We're alone."

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

They were sleeping. Molly and Arthur had made a make-shift cot on the floor, and Arthur was holding Molly close, like she was going to slip away.

"Harry? Hermione, where are you? I think I've found something." Ron's voice slowly woke Molly up. She stirred as she watched Ron looking around in a room. He looked down at her.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay..." Molly said, tired. Ron got up and left. Molly turned around, and kissed Arthur's nose softly. He smiled and his eyes opened slowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I've been awake. It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale." Molly put her hand on Arthur's cheek.

"I just don't feel right. Just a bit under the weather is all. I've been worrying myself all summer, and I guess now I'm paying the price."

"I told you to stop worrying. Here," Molly sat up, picked up her wand, and tapped her boyfriend's head. "Go back to sleep. In a few hours you'll feel better. I promise."

Arthur muttered something, but the only thing she could make out was her new nickname, Mollywobbles. Arthur had started calling her that ever since they got their relationship back on track since the year before. "What was that, dear?" Molly asked.

"I said, I love you Mollywobbles."

Molly smiled. "I love you too."

And with that, Arthur drifted off. Molly kissed his head, and slowly removed his arm, so that she didn't wake him. She made her way up to the room that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in. Ron had his hand on the door, and everyone looked at it.

""Regulus Arcturus Black."" Hermione read.

"R.A.B." Ron said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly was keeping a watchful eye on Arthur. He hadn't been able to sleep, but his color seemed to be returning. The five of them were sitting around. Harry was reading what was in the locket.

""I know I will be dead long before you read this. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it.""

"R.A.B. is Sirius's brother." Ron said.

"Yes. Question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux?" Hermione wondered. There was clattering, the same as the night before.

"What the hell is that clattering?" Arthur wondered aloud. The five slowly stood, and Harry made his way over to a pantry door. He opened it, and pulled out a grunting Kreacher.

"You've been spying on us, haven't you?" Harry spat.

"Kreacher has been watching." Kreacher said.

"Maybe he knows where the real locket is." Hermione figured. Harry grabbed the fake locket off of the table, and held it out, walking over to the old house-elf.

"Have you ever seen this before?" he asked. Kreacher didn't answer. "Kreacher." Harry was annoyed.

"It's Master Regulus' locket." Kreacher answered.

"But there were two, weren't there? Where's the other one?"

Kreacher whimpered. "Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"Yes, but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?" Hermione asked.

"Filthy Mudblood! Death Eaters are coming—" Ron picked up a spoon, angry.

"Ron." Hermione said, and she an Arthur held him back.

"Blood traitor, Weasleys." Molly strode forward. "Little blood traitor girlfriend."

"Answer her." Harry said, holding up the locket next to Kreacher's face.

"Yes." Kreacher answered. "It was here in this house. A most evil object."

"How do you mean?"

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it, but no matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not do it."

"Well, where is it now? Did someone take it?"

"He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket."

"Who did? Who was it, Kreacher?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

"Find him."

Kreacher Disapperated.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly was sitting in Arthur's lap, happy to know he had regained his color and was perfectly fine, and rested her head on his shoulder. Arthur had his arms protectively around her. Ron was doing his best to play the piano. Hermione was being very patient with him.

"Be a bit gentler." She advised, chuckling. She played and then Ron played off-key. Hermione walked over to Harry, who was looking at his Snitch. "They have fresh memories. When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought that it might open at your touch. That Dumbledore had hidden something inside it."

There was a noise in the kitchen. The five got up, and looked to see Mundungus, Kreacher, and another house elf.

"Get off." Mundungus said, but it was muffled. Kreacher had his hands over to man's mouth.

"Harry Potter, so long it's been." Said the house elf hanging onto Mundungus's leg.

"Get off me." Mundungus snapped. Then they fell over. Mundungus was getting up and a pot hit him in the head.

"As requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief—"

Mundungus held up his wand. "_Expelliarmus_." Hermione said, and his wand flew to her hand.

"—Mundungus Fletcher."

"What you playing at? Setting a pair of bleeding house elves after me." Mundungus said.

"Uh, technically, we only sent Kreacher." Molly said.

"Dobby was only trying to help." The other house elf climbed onto a chair. Then onto the table. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious." Dobby explained. "And-and then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name. And then, Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the thief, Mundungus—"

"I'm no thief." Mundungus snapped. "You foul little—Git. I'm a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects."

"You're a thief, Dung. Everyone knows it." Ron said.

"Master Weasley, so good to see you again." Dobby said. Ron shook Dobby's hand.

"Wicked trainers."

"Listen, I panicked that night, alright? Could I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom?"

"Tell the truth." Hermione said.

"When you turned this place over—don't deny it—you found a locket, am I right?"

"Why? Was it valuable?" Mundungus asked.

"You still got it?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's worried he didn't get enough money for it." Ron snapped.

"Either way, we need that damn thing." Molly said.

"I couldn't stand you in school, and I can't stand you now, you little wretch." Mundungus snapped at her.

"Hey!" Arthur barked. "No one calls Molly a wretch."

Mundungus sneered and sunk lower in the chair he was now sitting in. "Bleeding give it away, didn't I?" he said. "There I was, flogging me wares in Diagon Alley, when some Ministry hag comes up and asks to see me license. Says she's a mind to lock me up. And would've done it too, if she hadn't taken a fancy to that locket."

"Who was she?" Harry asked. "The witch. Do you know?"

"No, I—" he looked down and picked up the paper. "Well, she's there. Look." He set it down on the table. "Bleeding bow and all."

It was Umbridge.


End file.
